duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Light Civilization
|Phonetic= Hikari |Icon= |Cat= Light |Dmwiki= 光 }} The Light Civilization is a monocolored civilization. Icon It is distinguished by a yellow color frame and is represented by an icon of 3 circles composed of several smaller circles. Gameplay The Light Civilization focuses mainly on adding cards into shield zones, tapping the opponent's creatures as well as the best creatures that have the 15px Blocker ability. Many of the high-ranking blockers also can attack and unlike the Water civilization attacking blockers, had ample power to cost ratios. Light is generally a defensive civilization and relies on blockers to guard the player while adding shields for defense. It can amass lightweight blockers and use Diamond State to have them rush the opponent suddenly, while cards such as Heaven's Gate can easily bring out it's heavyweight blockers to trample and control the field. It has only a few mana acceleration card and card draw options, however, but this is improving recently and light is sufficient to operate on its own. Higher ranking creatures are also known for their powerful lockdown abilities which directly connect to one's victory. However, Light has no reliable removal methods other than tapping creatures and defeating them in a battle and this remains to be a weakness of the civilization. Story The Light world is made up of midair colonies, rich with resources and sophisticated technology. Originally, it was a self-sustaining, self-sufficient society that managed to remain isolated and undisturbed by keeping the territory closed to outside communication and invasion. The Light world was the most peaceful, ideal place among all the civilizations. Unfortunately, that peace was shattered when other civilizations lost their homelands and were forced to invade in order to survive. The Light civilization met this hostility by becoming increasingly involved in battles against those intruders. After watching their resources become rapidly depleted, they have since taken a more aggressive stance toward the outside world. Light inhabitants make their homes above the clouds on a group of floating islands. Unfettered by gravity, the central city is surrounded by many small satellite colonies. All the structures are similarly oriented in a right-left or up-down symmetry and are built of alloys and energy fields. The creatures of the Light civilization believe in order, conservatism, obedience, and eternity. They adhere to a strict hierarchy, with Light Bringers at the top of a highly developed system. Compared to the other civilizations, the population in the Light world is small, but the ability of each individual is significantly greater. Like their architecture, many creatures have shiny, symmetrical shapes, and hover in the air with their weapons close by. Light creatures are often emotionless in the background story and simply follow orders to eradicate enemies or defend the civilizations. However, in Episode 1 due to the stance change of the game, they seemed to gain emotions for unknown reasons and speak emotionally like any other creature. Dragon Saga The Light Civilization is the first civilization that oppressed the fire civilization's domination. Their Leader is Everlast, Destiny King. When they first obtained the power of Draghearts, they fused their power with Light dragons and fused them with the Angel Commands, creating Angel Command Dragons. However, Aries, Dragon Edge, who was destroyed in an encounter with Gaiglen, was revived and started to doubt the "Justice" of the Light Civilization, and started to fall at heart. After Everlast disappeared, the values of justice in the Light civilization began to fall. It was during this time that Aries found Joan Mizell, Revolution Spear, which claimed to dominate both justification and justice. However, Everlast, who has been in a long meditation period, awakes and revives as Neverlast, Destiny Adoration. He aims to defeat The=Deadman, Dragon Edge for justice. Due to Neverlast's revival, the light civilization is revived and back to position. Aries, saw this, united with Neverlast and eventually, the light civilization is united. In order to defeat The=Deadman, the Water civilization requested the Light civilization to fight together. However, Neverlast refused, for he must defeat The true evil himself. It was later known that Everrose and Everlast were friends and fought "Duel Masters" for the prosperity of the light civilization. However, suddenly, Everlast disappeared. However, in reality, Everlast was sealed by The=Deadman into a dragheart. Eventually, he was dragsolutioned. The person who dragsolutioned him was Everrose, his past companion. Then as he became Neverend, he never changes his destiny but his power is not enough alone. Then he realized that he must gather with other civilizations and each civilization gathered to fight The=Deadman. After The=Deadman was defeated, Neverend departs with Heaven's Rosia and Heaven's Rosia said: "You will forever be my best friend". Neverend then said: "I will leave, but my friendship is eternal, and I will forever pursue justice." Then Heaven's Rosia enters the goal. Dragon Saga main characters *Leader **Everlast, Destiny King/Neverlast, Destiny Adoration/Neverend, True Destiny King *Capital **Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral/Zodiac, Floating Hymn *Main Draghearts **Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear/Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental **Joan Mizell, Revolution Spear/D'Arc-en-Ciel, Holy Spear Dragon Elemental *Main Justice Wings **Everrose, Dragon Edge/Saint Rose, Dragon Edge/Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge **Aries, Dragon Edge Revolution Saga main characters Revolutionary *Leader **Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King *Leader from the future **Miradante, Time Revolution/Miracle Miradante Invader *Leader of Nine Extremes **Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes/G.O.D., Extreme Invasion **Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes *Leader of Three Kingdoms **Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms Revolution Final main characters Team Doremi *Leader **Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor/Miracle Star, Time Caster *Leader from the future **Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *Members **Doremi, Time 1/Doremi Redo, Time 1/Doremi Twelve, Time 1/Doremi 24, Miracle 1 **Fasola, Time 2/Fasola Twelve, Time 2 **Sido, Time 3/Sido Twelve, Time 3 **Belufare, Great Cathedral/Belufare, Time Palace *Capital **Philosopher's Law Cathedral Initials *Masters **Heavy Pop, D2P **Jelvis, D2J **Vizenma, D2J2 *D2 Fields **Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D **Jail House Lock, Jail of D **Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D Invaders *Mauriel, Nine Extremes Elemental After the fallout after Revolution Final, the light civilization became very similar to the light civilization in ancient times, being inhabited by non-organic creatures known as the Metallica. They live on top of the world pillar and are led by a one-eyed king known as Ov Sidia, an ominous-looking king that resembles a black diamond with 1 eye. They are given the mission to protect other civilizations from darkness but mysteriously attacked the fire civilization at the bottom of the pillar which they are supposed to protect. Interactions with the other civilizations The Light Civilization is allied with Water as they both respect knowledge. It is also allied with Nature as both respect life. The Light Civilization is enemies with Darkness as both are mortal enemies who share conflicting beliefs and elements. It is also enemies with Fire as Fire believes in emotions and passion instead of discipline and morals. Support *For a full list of cards that support Light cards, see here. Races Shared Races: *Alien (All civilizations share this race) *Arc Seraphim (Shared with Nature) *Creator (Shared with Water, Darkness and Nature) *Demon Command (Shared with Darkness) *Dynamo (Shared with Water, Fire and Nature) *God (All civilizations share this race) *God Nova OMG (Shared with Darkness) *Great Mecha King (Shared with Water) *Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * (All civilizations share this race) *Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) *Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) *Machine Hero (Shared with Water) *Oracle (All civilizations) *Origin (All civilizations, no multicolored) *Outrage (All civilizations) *Outrage MAX (All civilizations) *Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) *Saint Head (Shared with Nature) *Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) *Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) *Starnoid (Shared with Water) *Survivor (All civilizations share this race) *Unknown (All civilizations share this race) *Unnoise (Shared with Water) *World Bird (All civilizations share this race) *World Command (All civilizations share this race) *World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Unique abilities *Anti-Dragon Support *Tapping opponent's creatures *Untapping creatures *Adding shields *Searching for spells *Returning spells from graveyard or mana zone *Adding to mana, hand or shield when behind in mana, hand or shield count *Creatures Win All Battles *Reduction of shield-breaking *Creatures with 500 as the last 3 digits in their power *Attack Bend *Returning shields to the hand for advantage **Escape Trivia *Light civilization creatures tend to have higher than usual power, usually 500 more than same-costed creatures from other civilizations. *While Light's MTG equivalent, White, is mostly consisted of humanoid, organic creatures such as Angels, Humans and Cat people, The Light Civilization in duel masters is mostly consisted of abstract, mechanical creatures until Dragon Saga where more organic-looking lifeforms such as Human-like creatures and Dragons are featured more widely. * Category:Civilization